fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Freddy Nights
Five Freddy Nights is a scary monster game about a guy in an office. It's riveting. Plot A guy named Bob or something goes to a job at Freddy Scare Spook House to get some extra beer money, but finds out that at night the animatronics come to LIIIIIIIFE! It's like Night At The Museum but scary. Animatronics *'Freddy Fazdolphin' - The mascot. He's totally an original character, because, like... he's a dolphin. Not a bear. *'Scary Dancing Skeleton' - A skeleton that will walk into your office and dance. He doesn't kill you, he just annoys you with his dancing. And he doesn't go away. *'Slender Man' - A evil ghost that haunts the building. He is evil. *'Foxy' - A fox. *'Balloon Boy' - A balloon boy. *'Balloon Girl' - A balloon girl. *'Golden Freddy' - Is jump scare. *'Purple Guy' - its a mystery you see Death Minigames *READBOOK - You play as Foxy. You move with W, A, S, and D. You must walk over to a book on the ground and press space right next to it to pick it up and read it. *EATAPPLE - You play as Foxy. You move with W, A, S, and D. You must walk over to an apple on the ground and press space right next to it to pick it up and eat it. *FILLINPAPERWORK - You play as Foxy. You move with W, A, S, and D. You must walk over to some paperwork and press space right next to it to fill in the paperwork. *DRINKWATER - You play as Foxy. You move with W, A, S, and D. You must walk over to some water on the floor and press space right next to it to pick up the water and drink it. *POURCEREAL - You play as Sandbag. There are no controls because Sandbag can not move, and thus can not pick up a bowl of cereal and pour milk into it. Building Layout Gameplay *SYSTEM POWER - Every time you do a thing system power goes down if system power breaks just click reboot system if you use all power you will die *VENTS AND DOOR - You can seal vents and close doors but if you leave vents or door closed for more than five seconds you will die *MASK - You need to put the mask on once every five minutes or you will die *FLASHLIGHT - You need to shine the flashlight on animatronics to make them go away or you will die *MUSIC BOX - You need to wind up the music box every minute or you will die *AUDIO - You need to click "play audio" once every minute or you will die *HEALTH - You have a health bar that goes down automatically every few seconds and when it goes all the way down you will die Gallery jumpscares.png|Freddy Fazdolphin, doin' a jump scare at ya slendermans.png|Slenderman too spooky.png|The Scary Dancing Skeleton, dancing like he's never danced before a potato.png|A potato that can be seen lying on the floor of your office, maybe 'cuz u were savin' it for a midnight snack, I dunno Reception Some guy from IGN said "It sucks". He went on to give it a ten out of ten rating. Scott Whateverhislastnameis, the guy who made the series, played the game and said in an interview "I should have never let this guy take over my series..." It has a seventy-five out of three rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Tom McTom, a world renown video game reviewer, said in his review "It's good". Many FNAF fans said "its good becuz animatronic and controls and its great I love it". Legacy legacy is a word. Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Point and Click Category:PC Games Category:Five Freddy Nights